<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Distinction by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243664">Of Distinction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Werewolves of London - Warren Zevon (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Murder, Trick or Treat: Treat, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has taste, you know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Distinction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts">RobberBaroness</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s a wolf of distinguished taste.  The wine he sips has to be at the proper temperature, and he never allows himself to drink anything less than the finest vintage.   And it’s much colder than the blood he’s sampled.</p><p> </p><p>His clothing is tailored by the finest French stylists.  He believes in crisp lines and cuffs that button up and back, which allow his fur to gleam and glisten in the bright moonlight.  And also escape instead of catching the buttonhole.  </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mind being seen in vulgar places – little hole in the wall restaurants, for instance – now and again.  A wolf can’t live by human flesh alone, and he does love to have a tipple and watch the crowd that so loves to watch him.  It’s easier to wheel and deal with a large, noisy audience.  The queen’s backroom doesn’t exactly lend itself to an afternoon of pina coladas at Trader Vics.</p><p>But he’s practiced charm in every drawing room in England.  His eyes flash, his grin widens.  He beckon with a flick of his claw and a tilt of his head.  Women and men, they all fall for his charms.  It would be terrible gauche to consume every single person that he encountered, after all – and they all come away with the most favorable impressions.  “Polite.”  “The kindest werewolf they’d ever encountered.”  </p><p>"Who knew they could be so nice?"</p><p>"Surely not the type to mutilate a little old lady..."</p><p>He goes to the smartest of clubs and appears in the finest places.  He reads the best books and attends the finest shows.  And yet  – good and bad, wonderfully wicked in his own way and yet innocent – he knows that he’s a fairly decent fellow. Not quite as awful – he would joke - as a lawyer.</p><p>That’s one thing he’d never do, practice law.  </p><p>Every werewolf has his limits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>